


Daughter of Red

by Deejae_Jane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kidnapping, Other, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejae_Jane/pseuds/Deejae_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It did not surprise Kakashi that Sasuke would be pretending to be a normal man. He had wanted nothing more that to have a family. He did not have a wife, but the way the women in the pub seemed to lean towards him, it would not be long before he found the right genetic match. Waves had many eligible women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Red

 

The Hunt

 

It did not surprise Kakashi that Sasuke would be pretending to be a normal man. He had wanted nothing more that to have a family. He did not have a wife, but the way the women in the pub seemed to lean towards him, it would not be long before he found the right genetic match. Waves had many eligible women.

Kakashi sat down at Sasuke’s table, his own drink clutched in his hand.

“What do you drink?” Kakashi asked. “I truly prefer the Orange Tsunami.”

“Rum and Coke,” Sasuke said. “It has truly been forever.”

Kakashi no longer wore his mask, his face bare to the world. He had lost the need to hide himself when Sakura died. He felt stupid, as if the whole world were looking at his indifferent, hidden face and judging him. So he hid again, this time in his own skin. His hair was shorter, tamed for the mission. He wore an eye patch and civilian clothing.

He looked like any middle aged man, out for a drink, waiting for a woman to warm him up.

Sasuke, now 23, looked belligerent. He had not taken war well, his face burned at the edges, his lips chapped by the humid weather. The girls would not swoon for this male, with his scars and deep, red eyes. He looked like a demon. More than Naruto ever did, with his smiles and bright blue eyes.

Kakashi felt no guilt for the butchering the former Uchiha was in for.

 “My elated teacher, come to give me another lesson in team unity?” Sasuke asked. “Or have you come to feed the monsters inside you?”

“I am here on behalf of a dear friend of mine,” Kakashi said casually. “I wish to discuss some important matters with you. I know you long for news of home.”

“Oh, yes,” Sasuke said, aware of the civilians watching them with interested eyes. They made an interesting pair, worn and weathered.

“You have been the talk of town since your _murdered_ Haruno,” Kakashi said.

“That was so long ago,” Sasuke said with a yawn. “I am not sure I remember the details clearly.” He took a sip of his drink. Kakashi smiled deeply.

“You don’t have to,” Kakashi said gently. “You see, there are people in the village who want you to return.” He reached out and touched Sasuke’s shoulder.

The young man pushed him off, eyes wide with anger. “I don’t care about the stupid village.”

Kakashi smiled deeply. “But someone has been asking to see you. You see, you might not have known this, but it is bad to leave survivors when you kill off people they love. Didn’t Itachi teach you anything?” Kakashi asked.

“Who did I leave alive?” Sasuke said. He was curious. “Who wants my blood? Is it that girl Ino? That is a joke. Unless she is going to fuck me to death, I cannot imagine she would be good at revenge.”

“A whore joke,” Kakashi said. “A popular pastime for men who do not get laid regularly.” He propped his chin on his gloved hand and sighed.

“Then who is it?” Sasuke demanded. “So I know who to kill next time I drop in.”

“Kikyo Uchiha,” Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke tensed. “Who the fuck is that?”

“A thirteen year old girl who wants you dead,” Kakashi said amiably. “She used to be of the Haruno clan.”

Sasuke was fuming. “I am the last of my clan.”

“Actually, you are no longer part of any clan,” Kakashi said simply. “It has been ten years, so your property goes to the person who claims Blood Right. You murdered her sister, her only family, so she was able to take control of the Uchiha property. She plans to demolish the district.”

Sasuke clenched his fists. “That is no law I have heard of.”

“Oh, it is an old one,” Kakashi said. “I helped her research it.”

Sasuke’s head drooped. “You…”

“Drugged you, yes,” Kakashi said. He gestured to the people in the bar, their images flickering. Sasuke watched in horror as he saw the familiar headband of his village. He had not thought to use his ability on the people he had seen every day for the past two months. They had been well established, kind, everything he longed for. Now he knew the truth, he had been betrayed.

The darkness fell about him. He heard familiar laughter.

“Who is the whore now?” the voice said as he fell into sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
